lowaafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Albion
Historia Powstanie Pierwsza Bitwa o Albion Ranne powietrze w dzień niespokojny Drży nasycone mdłym smakiem stali Nozdrza drażnione zapachem wojny Pasy zapięte! Wystartowali! Pną się mozolnie z ziemi ku górze Wyimaginowaną drabiną Przyjaźnie skrzydłem machnęli chmurze A drugim słońcu z uśmiechem skiną Kwitną już w dali czarne bukiety Lecz bohaterów nie zmorzy trwoga Pędzą jakoby sprinterzy do mety, By jak najszybciej dopaść do wroga Klucze, eskadry i dywizjony Ze zgrzytem się zwarły w śmiertelnym kole Szczerzą się zęby, błyskają szpony Pierwsi pechowcy strzaskani już w dole Kolejni jakby rażeni gromem Gdy grawitacja zaprasza z otchłani Za chwilę marnym staną się złomem Pole usłane już maszyn szczątkami Jak smoki zajadle ziejące ogniem Prują zaciekle bólu seriami A ciosy wroga przyjmują godnie Żaden honoru swego nie splami Zaiste podniebni to akrobaci Czasem któryś jak żagiew w płomieniach Żywot śmiercią herosa utraci Jak Ikar tracący swoje marzenia Niejeden pocisk kadłub przewierci Niejeden z nich przedziurawi skrzydła, Lecz kto choć raz uniknie śmierci Ten odtąd z ową już zawsze wygra. Miasta Stolica Camelot Camelot – w legendach arturiańskich był to zamek zamieszkiwany przez Króla Artura, jego żonę Ginewrę oraz doradcę króla - Merlina. W zamku znajdowała się komnata z Okrągłym Stołem, wokół którego zbierali się Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu. Teraz mieszkańcem zamku jest DeXart Opis Trąbieniem rogów dano znać o naszym zbliżeniu się, po czym zabrzmiał okrzyk z murów, po których tam i z powrotem przechadzali się ludzie o groźnym wyglądzie, w hełmach i zbroi, z halabardami w ręku. Szeroko rozwarły się olbrzymie wrota i ze zgrzytem łańcuchów opuścił się zwodzony most. Dowódca kawalkady pierwszy wjechał pod groźną arkadę, w ślad za nim znaleźliśmy się i my wśród przestronnego brukowanego dziedzińca ozdobionego wielkimi basztami i wieżyczkami z czterech stron dumnie wznoszącymi się ku błękitnemu niebu. - Opis zamku Miasta Sojusze Gambkowo Kuba Aylari Władcy Król Artur '- pierwszy władca '''DeXart - '''drugi władca '''Merlin '- zarządca '''Rycerze okrągłego Stołu Okrągły stół – stół podarowany królowi Arturowi przez jego żonę lub Merlina (w zależności od wersji legendy). Każdy, kto przy nim zasiadał był równy. Był on miejscem spotkań Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu. Wykonany był z drewna i kamienia. Wyryte były na nim pozłacane litery z inicjałami wszystkich 150 Rycerzy. Miejsca przy nim nazywane były Zydlami. Przy stole znajdowało się jedno miejsce, zwane "miejscem zguby". Każdy, który nie był wybrany, gdy usiadł na nim, umierał. Wcześniejsi władcy zasiadali przy długich stołach. Na samym początku siedział król. Im dalej od króla, tym mniej ważni byli ludzie. Król Artur uważał, że wszyscy są sobie równi i dlatego podczas jego panowania, wszyscy siedzieli przy okrągłym stole. Teraźniejszym władcą stołu jest DeXart Legendy Święty Gral ŚWIĘTY CZAS , ŚWIĘTY MIECZ ŚWIĘTY ZAMEK , ŚWIĘTY KRÓL ŚWIĘTOŚĆ CAŁKOWITA , ŚWIĘTOŚĆ PRZECZYSTA JASNOŚĆ ZUPEŁNA , JASNOŚĆ OŚLEPIAJĄCA CUDOWNE I STRASZNE ZARAZEM CO TO JEST ? JEDNA RZECZ , JEDNA KREW , JEDEN KIELICH JEDEN ŚWIĘTY GRAAL Izrael, Azja Józef z Arymatei, wg Nowego Testamentu zamożny wyznawca Jezusa, prawdopodobnie członek sanhedrynu. Poprosił Piłata o wydanie mu po ukrzyżowaniu ciała Jezusa. Wg Ewangelii św. Jana wraz z Nikodemem namaścił ciało i przygotował do pochówku. Ciało złożył w nowym grobowcu, leżącym niedaleko miejsca ukrzyżowania. W późnym średniowieczu przypisywano Józefowi wyprawę do Anglii (do Glastonbury), wiązało się to z legendą o św. Graalu, kielichu, w którym Józef z Arymatei miał przechowywać krew z przebitego boku Jezusa (lub kielichu z Ostatniej Wieczerzy). Poszukiwanie zaginionego Graala stanowi temat wielu opowieści średniowiecznych, zwłaszcza z cyklu arturiańskiego. Legenda Św. Graala jest jedną z najbardziej skomplikowanych legend. Św. Graal to kielich z którego Jezus Chrystus pił podczas ostatniej wieczerzy, ten sam do którego została wlana krew Jezusa, gdy ten wisiał na krzyżu. Uznaje się również, że Piłat w nim “umywał ręce” dając ludowi znać, że nie bierze odpowiedzialności za śmierć Jezusa. Święty Graal został on przywieziony do Wielkiej Brytanii przez wyżej wspomnianego Józefa. Legendy arturiańskie opowiadają, że Św. Graal został odnaleziony przez “rycerza bez skazy” czyli Galahada . Dostąpił on tego zaszczytu wraz z dwoma innymi rycerzami (z Sir Parsirfalem i z Sir Borsem). Według legend arturiańskich mag Merlin w czasie największej chwały królestwa Artura – nakazał rycerzom Okrągłego Stołu poszukiwanie najcenniejszego przedmiotu w świecie czyli Graala. W legendzie rycerze Galahad, Bors i Parsirfal po wielu niebezpiecznych przygodach odnaleźli kielich. Galahad pełnił obowiązki kapłana św. Graala. Odmówił on modlitwę dziękczynną i podał pozostałym rycerzom kielich aby Ci się z niego napili. Rycerz Galahad umarł chwilę po tej sytuacji. Sir Bors powrócił do zamku Camelot i opowiedział wszystkim o tej przygodzie. Parsirfal zamieszkał wraz z swoją ukochaną w zamku Tintagel. Istnieje jednak druga legenda – propagowana przez Ericha von Danikena, która jest również powiązana z rycerzem Parsirfal (Perceval). Perceval nie jest postacią zmyśloną w XI wieku naprawdę żył ktoś taki jak Perceval. Podróż naszego rycerza nie obejmowała tylko Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji, odwiedził on min. Niemcy, Hiszpanie, Portugalie i Włochy. W jego przygodach można odnaleźć zapis : “Natrafiłem na strażników Graala , są to wielcy mnisi z mieczem przy pasie zwanymi Templeisen” Templeisen to najprawdopodobniej Templariusze. Parsirfal opisuje Św. Graala: “dwugłowy twór z dwoma przewodami z głowy do penisa”. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności w “KSIĘDZE ZOHAR” Arka Przymierza opisywana jest prawie identycznie czyli jako dwugłowy stwór z przewodami z głowy do penisa …Pretekstem do rozwiązania zakonu Templariuszy był fakt że są heretykami. Patrząc pod wpływem historii ówczesnemu królowi Francji pasowało odwołać templariuszy, ponieważ skarb państwa był pusty a z templariuszami wiązane są wielkie majątki ziemskie. Oskarżenie o herezje bardzo pasowało królowi, tym bardziej, że oskarżenia te wcale nie były tak bezpodstawne – ponoć templariusze oddawali hołd przeróżnym głowom – wg niektórych te głowy symbolizowały głowę Jana Chrzciciela. Kolejnym naszym tropem jest słynny zakon Katarów który uznawał dwóch Bogów: Boga dobrego (duchowego) i Boga złego (materialnego). Otóż wg Katarów Bogiem złym był Bóg w którego dziś wierzą chrześcijanie, ponieważ to podobno właśnie on stworzył świat i wszystko wokół niego – czyli to co powoduje zło na świecie. Jezusa oni uznawali jako proroka, ponieważ miał on niby ukazać że ludzie się mylą co do Boga. Katarzy twierdzili, że kościół jest przejawem Ziemskiego zła, gdyż to właśnie kościół zmienił historie Jezusa na taką jaką dziś znamy. Katarzy nie uznawali dziewictwa Maryi, uznawali ją za kobietę bardzo pobożną, ale nie uznawali jej dziewictwa – uznawali ją za symbol płodności i macierzyństwa. Katarzy byli podobno w posiadaniu Św. Graala – według niektórych miały to być dowody na to, że kościół rozszerza nieprawdę odnośnie Jezusa. Katarzy uznawali pobyt na Ziemi za swego rodzaju pokutę bądź klątwę, mieli oni swym życiem udowodnić, że zasługują na życie w świecie duchowym – za swe ideały byli gotowi zginąć. Katarzy byli atakowani przez krzyżowców min. W twierdzy Montsegur około 1244r. po to by Ci wyparli się swych poglądów. Katarzy w ramach kapitulacji mieli przyznać, że kościół jest jedynym przedstawicielem boga na Ziemi – w przeciwnym wypadku mieli zginąć. Katarzy poprosili o kilka dni do namysłu. Te dni były dla katarów dniami świątecznymi – tzw. dniami Graala. Przekazali oni wówczas Graala templariuszom (bo tylko ten zakon im potajemnie pomagał). Od tego czasu przypisuje się posiadanie św. Graala templariuszom. Niektórzy pisarze jak Peter Berling uznają, że święty Graal to dzieci które mają połączyć i pogodzić świat Islamski i chrześcijański. Katarzy uznając swą religie po świętach Graala – nie poddali się. Ówczesną Święta Inkwizycja nakazała spalić wszystkich Katarów na stosie, dla przykładu aby inni nie kwestionowali praw kościoła.Naszemu świętemu naczyniu przypisuje się również pewne właściwości jakie przysługuje się tylko Bogom. Miejsce w którym znajduje się święty Graal staje się rajem: ziemie są urodzajne, kwiaty kwitną cały rok, nie ma na tej ziemi żadnych chorób ani wojen. Graalowi przypisuje się również, że daje on osobie która z niego pije – życie wieczne. Właśnie to życie wieczne jest jedną z przyczyn dla których Adolf Hitler chciał za wszelką cenę posiadać ten legendarny artefakt. Dyktatorowi nazistowskiemu przypisuje się, że miał on słabość do legend – szczególnie do tych które miały by mu pomóc w wywyższeniu swej rasy. Święty Graal był artefaktem bardzo atrakcyjnym, gdyż zapewniał nieśmiertelną armię – a co za tym idzie nie pokonaną armię. Święty Graal jest wspaniałym obiektem poszukiwań, między innymi w celu poszerzania wiedzy na jego temat powstała ta strona. Mam nadzieje, że sami wewnątrz siebie stwierdzicie czym naprawdę jest święty Graal. Niektórzy twierdzą, że to Maria Magdalena dlatego też stworzyłem dla tej teorii osobny dział, niektórzy twierdzą inaczej. Nasz obiekt dyskusji wciąż jest gdzieś ukryty, sądzę że tak być powinno. Znalazł go DeXart i posiada go do dziś dzień. Excalibur Prawdziwa nazwa tego legendarnego, a można powiedzieć wręcz mistycznego miecza brzmi : Caliburnus a po celtycku Kaledwych. W powolnym tłumaczeniu na nasz język to: Ten który przecina stal . Jak widać od samego początku w tym mieczu jest cos niezwykłego. 1. Pierwsza legenda ma swój początek od czarodzieja Merlina. Ok. 100 lat przed narodzeniem samego Artura na wyspie panował wielki chaos. Młody Merlin miał zamiar dać zakończyć ten nieład. Pomocny w osiągnięciu tego celu był miecz Kaledwych, który otrzymał od Pani z Jeziora. Miecz ten dałby Merlinowi władze na wyspie. Merlin nie użył go jednak. Wiedział że ludzie nigdy by go nie uznali za króla. Podarował więc miecz Utherowi (ojciec Artura). Uther na początku rządził bardzo dobrze, był dobrym władcą. Pewnego dnia jednak Uther poznał śliczną Igreane, która była żoną jednego z dowódców Uthera (księcia Kornwalii). Pokochał Uther tę kobietę tak mocno, że był w stanie rozpętać wojnę, byle by Igreane z nim była.Merlin wiedząc, że rozpęta się wojna odebrał miecz Utherowi i wbił go w skałę (lub kowadło). Legenda mówi że tylko człowiek o czystym sercu mógł go wyciągnąć z tej skały. Miecz ten wyciągnął młody Artur który niedługo później został królem. Artur był bardzo smutny po tym zdarzeniu. Merlin widząc nieszczęście Artura postanowił podarować mu nowy miecz. Tym razem na wyspie Avalon – Pani z Jeziora podarowała mu owy słynny miecz mówiąc że został wykuty w Atlantydzie z najtwardszej stali świata i tylko dobry człowiek może nim władać. Ten miecz to Excalibur który służy tylko w dobrej sprawie. Młody Król Artur stwierdził, że ten miecz jest znacznie potężniejszy i o wiele piękniejszy niż jego poprzednik. Artur walczył nim w wielu bitwach i wygrał z nim niejedną wojnę. Generale i ich historie Sir Lancelot Lancelot z jeziora lub inaczej Lord Lancy jest chyba najsłynniejszym z rycerzy okrągłego stołu. Są różne przekazy na temat jego historii dotarcia do Króla Artura. Jedna z nich powiada, że Lancelot stał na przejściu mostu i bronił go. Jego zadaniem było aby nikt go nie przekroczył dopóty, dopóki ktoś silniejszy nie pokona go w uczciwej walce. Gdy dobry Król Artur o tym usłyszał wybrał się z całą ekipą w tamto miejsce. Wszyscy najwspanialsi rycerze przegrali walkę z tym rycerzem na końcu przyszła pora na samego Artura. walka była bardzo zaciekła ale było widać, że nieznajomy rycerz ma przewagę nad królem. Wówczas Artur wezwał moc swego miecza Excalibura aby mu pomógł w tej wale. Artur zadał taki cios że Lancelot padł, lecz miecz został złamany. Artur rozpaczał nad złym losem, dlatego że zabił rycerza w nieuczciwej walce którą powinien przegrać i że stracił swój miecz.Lecz Lancelot wcale nie umarł. gdy się otrząsł ze swej porażki poprosił Artura aby on przyjął go do swej ekipy. Artur przystał na to i od tego czasu powstaje wielka przyjaźń między Lancelotem a Królem Arturem. Lancelot stał się pierwszym rycerzem okrągłego stołu. drugą z opowieści jest motyw poszukiwania Graala przez Króla Artura. mądry król wiedział że nie może zostawić królestwa bez opieki. Mądry czarodziej Merlin wyruszył na poszukiwanie odpowiedniego człowieka wiedząc że nikt z rycerzy nie jest godzien piastować to stanowisko. Znalazł w daleko oddalonej krainie człowieka imieniem Lancelot. Na Camelot miał być turniej w którym najlepszy rycerz miał objąć stanowisko za Artura.Jak znamy tego typu opowieści Lancelot wygrał. Jednak najsłynniejszą legendą dotyczącą Lancelota jest jego miłość do królowej Ginewry – żony Artura. Ich miłość jest porównywana do miłości innej opowieści arturiańskiej – “Tristana i Izoldy” oraz do “Romea i Julii”.Lancelot kochał bardzo swą królową i wiedział że nie może być na dworze króla Artura gdy kocha jego żonę. Wszyscy znamy koniec tej opowieści Lancelot żegna się z Ginewrą (wiadomo jak facet się żegna ze swą ukochaną) i wtedy bum i wchodzi Artur (rodem z brazylijskich seriali tylko że 900 lat wcześniej). Postanawia ich ukarać. Lancelota wygnał a Ginewre chciał spalić na stosie…Lecz Lancelot w dniu egzekucji uwalnia Ginewre i słuch po nich zanika. Lancelot wraca na samym końcu całej historii o królu Arturze by mu pomóc w walce z Sir Mordredem lecz przybywa za późno Artur nie żyje…Zostaje on później Lordem królestwa leżącego na południu Wielkiej Brytanii. Sprawuje on władze mądrze i sprawiedliwie biorąc przykład ze swego przyjaciela – Króla Artura. Inne podania mówią, że Lancelot opuścił Ginewre ponieważ nie mógł ścierpieć wyrzutów sumienia. Został on wówczas mnichem i miał przez resztę swego życia odpokutować swój grzech co zresztą robił.Bardzo ważnym wątkiem jest informacja że Lancelot jest ojcem najświetniejszego rycerza okrągłego stołu czyli Galahada. Galahad został poczęty dzięki czarom, Lancelot myślał że kocha się z Ginewrą a tak naprawdę kochał się z jedną ze strażniczek Świętego Graala.Osobę Lancelota odnajdziemy w wielu filmach jak chociażby “Rycerz króla Artura” w którym zagrali Sean Conery w roli króla Artura i Richard Gere – w roli Sir Lancelota. Film ten jest ładną bajeczką ale niestety to prawdy mu daleko. Trzeba jedno temu filmowi przyznać pięknie ukazuje miłość Lancelota do Ginewry i na odwrót. Sir Gawain Gawain jest jednym z rycerzy okrągłego stołu. Rycerz ten jest synem króla Lota – kuzyna króla Artura. Gawain rozsławił się w dwóch legendach – pierwsza to “Sir Gawain i zielony rycerz” a druga legenda to “Sir Gawain i Pani Rionell”. Spróbuje po trochu omówić Wam jedną z tych legend abyście mogli bliżej poznać osobę rycerza Gawaina. W dzień Nowego Roku gdy wszyscy rycerze okrągłego stołu zasiedli przy stole, rozpoczęła się wieczerza. Na dworze króla Artura panował zwyczaj, że nie można rozpocząć ucztowania dopóki nie opowie się przygody rycerskiej lub gdy nie zdarzy się rzecz niezwykła. Los chciał że właśnie w ten wieczór zdarzyła się owa niezwykła rzecz. Gdy rycerze siedzieli i rozprawiali o swych przygodach – rozległ się stukot kopyt konia. Nagle wielki jeździec ubrany cały na zielono, o zielonej twarzy, zielonej brodzie, dzierżąc wielki zielony topór (nie miał ten rycerz zbroi) oraz na zielonym koniu wjechał na sale gdzie mieścił się okrągły stół. Zażądał aby najdzielniejszy rycerz okrągłego stołu stanął z nim w szranki. Rycerz był potężny i nikt nie chciał się z nim mierzyć. Jednak nasz Gawain widząc sytuacje powiedział że on jest w stanie się z nim zmierzyć. Wielki rycerz zadowolony że znalazł ochotnika – przedstawił mu warunki umowy. Gawain miał mu zadać cios toporem w kark najmocniej jak potrafi – w zamian miał się wybrać za rok i dzień od tej pory do zielonej kaplicy na północy Anglii aby otrzymać ten sam cios. Gawain zadał cios ucinając przybyszowi głowę. Ten jednak nie zginął tylko podniósł swą głowę i odjechał – przypominając między czasie o umowie.Pod koniec lata Gawain wybrał się do krainy na północy Anglii – aby dotrzymać umowy. Gawain szukał zielonej kaplicy ale nie mógł jej znaleźć, napotkani ludzie nie byli w stanie mu pomóc. W dzień Bożego Narodzenia nasz rycerz dotarł do zamku, w którym miał nadzieje, że spokojnie spędzi święta. Król zamku (który był bardzo rosłym mężczyzną) był bardzo gościnny nakazał dać Gaweinowi nowe szaty i zaprosił na ucztę. Gawain od razu poinformował króla zamku, że przybywa w te strony za przygodą – opowiedział mu całą historię. Król powiedział Gawainowi że zielona kaplica jest niecałe dwie godziny jazdy od jago zamku więc poprosił Gawaina aby został aż do dnia nowego roku.Na 4 dni przed nowym rokiem – gdy przyjaźń Gawaina i króla zamku urosła do pokaźnych rozmiarów – Gawain i król złożyli sobie zakład. Król miał do przez trzy dni jeździć na polowania i wszystko to co on upoluje należy się Gawainowi, w zamian Gawain miał oddać królowi wszystko to co zdobędzie w zamku. Pierwszego dnia król pojechał na łowy -Gawain leżał do późna w łóżku. Gdy się obudził przywitała go pani zamku – żona naszego króla. Starała się go zauroczyć lecz z marnym efektem – Gawain dwornie obracał wszystko w żart. Jednak żona króla dała mu jeden pocałunek. Gdy król powrócił Gawain oddał mu pocałunek. Król był bardzo rad z tego powodu, że Gawain dotrzymał obietnicy. To samo się zdażyło i drugiego dnia, lecz teraz Gawain oddał dwa pocałunki. Trzeciego ostatniego dnia królowa poprosiła Gawaina aby przyjął od niej amulet – który rzekomo chroni przed czarami – poprosiła tylko aby rycerz nie mówił o nim królowi bo wówczas miałaby wielkie konsekwencje z tego powodu, oprócz tego nasz rycerz dostał trzy pocałunki. Gawain oddał królowi owe trzy pocałunki, jednak zataił informacje o amulecie.Nadszedł dzień nowego roku. Gawain wybrał się do zielonej kaplicy i tam zastał zielonego rycerza. Zielony rycerz nie spieszył się z zadaniem ciosu – wolał wpierw porozmawiać z Gawainem. Nasz Rycerz nie miał ochoty na rozmowę i poprosił Zielonego rycerza, aby ten uderzał jak najrychlej. Rycerz usłuchał prośby Gawaina i wziął topór i zamachnął się nad naszym rycerzem- który drgnął ze strachu gdy usłyszał dźwięk świstu topora. Zielony rycerz się zaśmiał że Gawain boji się nawet świstu. Gawain obiecał, że to się już nie powtórzy i kazał Zielonemu rycerzowi uderzać. Za drugim razem rycerz zrobił to samo, lecz teraz Gawain stał nie ruchomo. Rycerz widząc, że odwaga w naszego bohatera wróciła – obiecał, że teraz nie będzie udawał i uderzy naprawdę. Zielony rycerz wziął wielki zamach nad Gawainem i uderzył – okazało się, że rycerz tylko przeciął mu skórę na karku. Gawain czując, że jest ranny powstał szybko na nogi dobywając miecza z pochwy mówiąc, że wytrzymał jego cios i będzie się bronił przed następnym. Wówczas zielony rycerz powiedział:“Te trzy ciosy nie były przypadkowe, pierwszy był niecelny za pierwszy dzień umowy, drugi był niecelny za drugi dzień, jednak trafiłem Cię trzecim razem bo złamałeś naszą umowę. Zrobiłeś to jednak w dobrej wierze, więc wybaczam Ci. Robiłeś to by ustrzec się przed czarami i aby bronić królową.”Gawain dopiero teraz rozpoznał głos króla zamku u którego przebywał przez ostatni tydzień. Gawain zawstydził się bardzo tego co zrobił i powiedział: “Panie zawiodłem, nie jestem godzien nosić miano rycerza okrągłego stołu – utnij mi tę głowę bo wstyd mi ją już nosić”.Król widząc to tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział:“Dowiodłeś swojej odwagi – jesteś wolny. Wszystko to co się tutaj zdarzyło jest dziełem dobrego maga Merlina. Chciał sprawdzić czy w razie niebezpieczeństwa ma wsparcie ze strony rycerzy okrągłego stołu.”Tak król i rycerz się pożegnali. Sir Tristam Tristam (zwany również jako Tristram lub Tristan) jest bardzo popularnym rycerzem okrągłego stołu w Polsce. Dzieje się to za sprawą lektury “Tristam i Izolda”. Niewielu wie, że ta lektura jest jedną z legend arturiańskich. Tristam bardzo wyróżniał sie spośród rycerzy okrągłego stołu. Według legendy Tristam jako jedyny nie pochodził z Wielkiej Brytanii czy Francji czy też z Ziem sarmackich. Tristam przez niektórych jest uważany za Islamiste lub nawet Hindusa. Tristam był jednym z tych rycerzy którzy nie obawiali się niczego. Nasz rycerz początkowo był jednym z tych rycerzy którzy najpierw działali a potem myśleli. W przypadku Tristama ta wada nie narobiła większych szkód.Historia Tristama jest bardzo ciekawa zapraszam do przeczytania:Tristam jako chłopeic mieszkał w porcie. Pewnego dnia przypłynął do tego portu pewien statek. Kapitan tego statku zaprosił zaciekawionego statkiem Tristama na pokład aby ten pograł z nim w szachy. Tistam udał się tam i zwyciężył kapitana kilkakrotnie. Niestety w czasie gry marynarze cicho wciągneli na maszt białe żagle i potajemnie wypłynęli w morze zamierzając sprzedać Tristama jako niewolnika. Los chciał, że zerwała się straszna burza – tak mocna, że żeglarze obawiali się o swoje życie. Stwierdzając, że ciąży na nich klątwa za porwanie Tristama wysadzili go na najbliższym skrawku lądu. Była to Kornwalia, gdzie Tristam natrafił na zamek Tyntagel. Tam poznał słynną już nam Izolde. Nie chcę tutaj przytaczać całej legendy – tym bardziej, że jej pełna wersja jest powszechnie dostępna w polskich bibliotekach. Dopowiem tylko, że miłość tych dwojga była bardzo przypadkowa i że powstała w sposób magiczny (eliksir miłości). Miłość ich przechodziła bardzo ciężkie chwile – działo się tak ponieważ Izolda była obiecana komu innemu – królowi Markowi. Finał historii jest taki, że Izolda umiera z tęsknoty za Tristamem. Gdy oboje zostają pochowani obok siebie, z ich grobów wyrastają dwa kwiaty które się łączą i rosną oplatając się wzajemnie. Ludzie powiadajš, że te kwiaty które wyrosły to niezapominajki… Tristam często miał takie przygody jak walka ze smokiem, często pomagał w bitwach gdzie przewaga wroga była miażdżąca – mimo to zawsze wychodził z tego cało. Tristam w mało znanej legendzie uratował królu Arturowi, Sir Gawain’owi i Sir Lancelot’owi życie za jednym razem. Tristam zasiadał w okragłym stole tuż obok rycerza Gawain.Tristam jest jedną z najciekawszych postaci okrągłego stołu. Jest bohaterem najpiękniejszego romansu rycerskiego na świecie. Polecam każdemu przeczytanie lektury “Tristam i Izolda”…Text ten nie powinien być brany za streszczenie lektury “Tristam i Izolda”, był on pisany na podstawie legend arturiańskich a nie lektury szkolnej. Sir Percewal Perceval jest jednym z trzech rycerzy okrągłego stołu którzy odnaleźli kielich – święty Graal. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo że jest za synem sir Gawaina i pani Rionel. Został on wychowany w puszczy czy tez w lesie, a dala od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji. Rycerz widział w czasach dziecięcym tylko jedną ludzką istotę – swoją matkę. Matka opiekowała się Percevalem najlepiej jak potrafiła. Gdy Perceval trochę podrósł to zaczął jeździć na polowania aby na posiłki było jakieś mięso. Pewnego dnia gdy był na polowaniu strasznie naszego bohatera znużyło i postanowił się zdrzemnąć pod drzewem niedaleko drogi. Spał kilka godzin gdy nagle obudził go jakiś stukot. Perceval zerwał się na równe nogi i ujrzał nadjeżdżających rycerzy. Dla Percevala który po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzał innych ludzi niż swoja matka to był piękny widok. Nasz rycerz myślał że spotkał anioły ponieważ zbroja rycerska wydawała mu się bardzo piękna. Jeden z rycerzy (Lancelot) rozmawiał z naszym bohaterem i powiedział że służą dla dobrego króla Artura, a ten służy Bogu. Perceval był zdumiony spotkaniem i zapragnął być rycerzem. Matka go puściła na przygodę, aby został rycerzem, wiedząc że go od tego nie odwiedzie. W czasie podróży do zamku Camelot Perceval natrafił na namiot a w nim śpiącą niewiastę. Perceval nie budząc pocałował ją i wymienił się pierścieniami, wiedząc w duchu że to będzie w przyszłości jego pani. Rycerz bezpiecznie dojechał do zamku i po odbyciu kilku niebezpiecznych przygód został rycerzem.Perceval odnalazł Graala i swą panią z namiotu w zamku króla Rybaka. Jego pani miała na imię Blanchafor. Blanchafor była jedną z kapłanek Graala czy też inaczej dziewic graalowych.Z Percevalem czy też z Parsifalem jest wiele legend i przekazów. Jest on dla mnie najlepszym z wszystkich rycerzy okrągłego stołu. Perceval jest w pełni oddany temu co robi, jest w pełni oddany swej jednej jedynej pani, oraz nie wchodzi w niepotrzebne bójki. Prawdziwy rycerz godny odnalezienia prawdziwego Graala. Sir Galahad Galahad jest jednym z najpopularniejszych rycerzy okrągłego stołu. Sławę swą zawdzięcza faktem ze odnalazł kielich Chrystusowy – święty Graal. Galahad jest synem Lancelota, został spłodzony dzięki czarom dobrego maga Merlina, bez nich nigdy Lancelot nie dojechałby do doliny gdzie spotkał jedną z kapłanek Graala. Galahad był wychowywany przez kapłanki Graala i przez przeróżnych kapłanów. Znał pismo święte niemal na pamięć. Był szkolony również przez najlepszych rycerzy więc sztuka walki nie była mu obca. Mało się dowiadujemy o życiu sir Galahada przed jego przybyciem do zamku Camelot. Wówczas rozpoczyna się cała jego historia. Dawno temu jeszcze nim narodził się Artur dwaj bracia Belin i Balin stoczyli ze sobą walke. Walczyli oni ze sobą na śmierć i życie. Najstraszniejsze w tej walce było to że jeden z drugim nie wiedzieli że walczy z własnym bratem. Walka była strasznie zacięta obydwaj pozadawali sobie śmiertelne rany. Gdy już oboje umierali ujawnili swe twarze spod hełmów i dowiedzieli się że była to bratobójcza walka. Miecz którym zostały pozadawane rany (jeden z mieczy się połamał) został nazwany mieczem boleści. Merlin przeklął ten miecz mówiąc że do czasu gdy nie przyjdzie czysta dusza po niego nikt nie będzie mógł nim władać. Tą czystą duszą był oczywiście Galahad. Zdobył on również tarcze z wizerunkiem wielkiego czerwonego krzyża. Galahadowi było przepowiedziane że tylko on będzie mógł zasiąść na tzw: Stolicy Zgóby. Wszyscy inni którzy próbowali na niej usiąść umierali prawie że od razu. Galahad tylko raz w życiu zasiadł na tym miejscu. Od razu po tem wyruszył na pamiętne poszukiwanie Graala.Galahad po za umiejętnościami rycerskimi odznaczał się bardzo dobrymi zdolnościami strzeleckimi. Niektórzy uważają że to właśnie na jego podstawie powstało opowiadanie “Robin Hood”. Galahad brał w życiu udział tylko w jednej bitwie. Była to obrona klasztoru przed najazdem barbarzyńców. Właśnie po tej bitwie rozeszła się w wieść wśród ludów barbarzyńskich że Galahad jest czarnoksiężmikiem.Galahad odnalazł Graala razem z Parsirfalem i sir. Borsem. Był on jedynym spośród tych trzech rycerzy który nie powrócił do Camelotu.Ciekawie przedstawiona została postać Galahada w filmie “Król Artur”. Galahad walczył u boku swych przyjaciół rycerzy, mimo iż nie pochwalał rozlewu krwi i mordowania. W końcowej scenie filmu Rycerze wznieśli w geście uznania miecze do góry, Galahad nie podniósł miecza tylko drewniany kielich.Galahad jest symbolem istoty długo oczekiwanej, przynoszącej szczęście, radość, uspokojenie oraz rozjaśnia każde miejsce w którym się znajdzie. Jest również symbolem osoby kochanej która szybko odeszła. Sir Gawain i Pani Ragnell “DAWNO, DAWNO TEMU, PRZED WIEKAMI, celtycki Walijczyk, którego przodkowie sięgali wstecz aż do czasów starożytnej Troi Homera, gdzie walczyli przeciwko Grekowi Agamemnonowi, ów Walijczyk wyrósł na pierwszego Króla Pendragona, panującego nad królami Walii, Kornwalii, Manx, Szkocji, Brytanii i Irlandii: Artura, nazwanego tak od Bogini – Niedźwiedzicy Artemidy, narodzonego z dziewięciokrotnej bogini morskiej i wyrzuconego na brzeg przez dziewiątą falę, na ląd, prosto pod stopy Merlina. Król Artur, który wciąż odpoczywa za doliną w Avalonie, był wtedy Pendragonem ze 150 Rycerzami Okrągłego Stołu. Rycerze ci byli za tych dni ucieleśnieniem odwagi, kurtuazji, wspaniałomyślności i wierności w tamtym świecie. Opowieść zaczyna się podczas polowania króla Artura. Za pomocą swego wielkiego łuku ugodził wspaniałego, białego jelenia i tak jak polujący robią po dziś dzień, Artur podążył za jeleniem głębiej i głębiej w las, aż dotarł na małą polanę ocienioną przez osiemnaście wielkich dębów, ozdobionych jemiołą. Nagle król Artur stanął przed ogromnym rycerzem – olbrzymem, ubranym w migoczącą, zieloną zbroję. “Och, kto śmie polować na jelenie w moim lesie?”“Jestem król Artur, Pendragon tych ziem, to mój las.”“Arturze nie jesteś moim królem Pendragonem. Ten starożytny, święty las to mój obszar, moje królestwo. Tutaj jestem Panem Lasu i starych praw, gdzie kłusownika każe się śmiercią przez obcięcie głowy!” Zielony rycerz począł wyciągać swój wielki miecz.Król Artur ubrany jak na polowanie, bez zbroi, stał odziany w swą odwagę i królewską dumę. “Zielony rycerzu. Słyszę twe ptaki, śpiewające daleko, w wysokich drzewach, widzę twoje wiekowe dęby, przystrojone jemiołą i twoje łąki z szemrzącymi meandrami strumieni, adorowanymi przez pnące kwiaty, wiszące w powietrzu motyle, brzęczące pszczoły, chroniące się pod białymi chmurami, płynącymi przez twe błękitne niebo. Jeśli Artur musi stanąć do walki i zginąć, jaki inny dzień byłby lepszy niż taki jasny, piękny jak dziś, nawet słodki zapach kwiatów czuję w powietrzu!”“Och Arturze jesteś odważnym królem i wojownikiem. Powiem ci co zrobię. Dasz słowo honoru i otrzymasz zagadkę. Wrócisz za rok i jeden dzień, zgodnie z danym słowem i przyniesiesz dobrą odpowiedź na pytanie. Arturze, czego kobiety pragną najbardziej na świecie? Zła odpowiedź to będzie twoja śmierć, tak czy inaczej. Za dobrą odpowiedź wybaczę ci kłusownictwo.”Król Artur dał słowo, że powróci w wyznaczonym czasie. Przez rok król Artur, jego rycerze i doradcy przemierzyli północ, południe, wschód i zachód, zadając wszystkim zagadkę i otrzymali wiele, wiele odpowiedzi. Rok zbliżał się ku końcowi, gdy Artur powrócił do lasu, medytując nad licznymi odpowiedziami, pełen niespokojnych myśli, zastanawiając się czy posiada dobrą odpowiedź na pytanie. Kiedy Artur dojechał do skraju lasu, natrafił na wielce odrażającą kobietę, siedzącą między wysokim dębem a zielonym świętym drzewem, ubraną w jasny, szkarłatny strój.Kiedy Artur przejeżdżał obok niej, kobieta przemówiła. “Arturze, zatrzymaj się i popatrz na tę ponurą powierzchowność. Jestem Ragnell. Dama Ragnell i jestem siostrą Zielonego Rycerza. Arturze, znam prawidłowe rozwiązanie twojej zagadki. Co więcej, Arturze pohandlowałabym z tobą, gdyż wiem czego chcę tak dobrze, tak jak ty wiesz, ze słońce jurto wstanie.”“Damo Ragnell, na moje życie, czego pragniesz, przysięgam, dam ci jeśli zdołam.”“Arturze zwiędłam, na twoje życie, musisz poprosić, swego siostrzeńca Gawaina, by mnie poślubił, by stał się mężem Damy Ragnell.”Pozwólcie mi opowiedzieć o Sir Gawainie. Sir Gawain, który w tych czasach posiadał najpiękniejsze ciało w kraju; Sir Gawain, którego siła i odwaga była największa ze wszystkich, wśród Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu; Sir Gawain, którego siła i odwaga w bitwie powiększała się trzy razy pomiędzy rankiem a południem i między popołudniem a zmierzchem; i kiedy wpadł w szał bitewny, mógł iść przez pole bitwy i nie zostać draśnięty; Sir Gawain, którego wszyscy rycerze poważali za łagodność jego natury i jego wielką skromność.Pozwólcie mi opowiedzieć o Damie Ragnell. Była niewiarygodnie brzydka. Zielone zęby wyrastały z jej ust i zawijały się w kierunku uszu. Jej twarz była w kształcie zwierzęcego ryja z małymi, czerwonymi paciorkami oczu. Jej włosy były pokryte brudem a małe żyjątka pełzały między ich splotami. Jej poskręcane, powyginane, owłosione ciało z krzywymi nogami i masywnymi kostkami, było pokryte jątrzącymi się ranami. Piersi jej zwisały poniżej kolan.Pozwólcie mi opowiedzieć o tym czego nie wiedział król Artur, a wiedzieli i rozumieli dobrze jego celtyccy przodkowie, dwa tysiące lat temu, gdy słuchali tej opowieści. Starożytna publiczność wiedziała, kiedy słuchała Damy Ragnell, że jest ona wściekłą burzą, niszczącym tornado, wybuchającym wulkanem. Starożytni wiedzieli, ze Dama Ragnell była wielkim potopem, śliskim mułem, destruktywnym trzęsieniem ziemi. Wiedzieli także, iż Ragnell była zboczami wzgórz, dolinami, górami pokrytymi śniegiem, szemrzącymi strumieniami, wodospadami, jeziorami, potokami, ziemią, po której chodzimy. Wiedzieli, ze Dama Ragnell miała wiele imion: Morriga, Brigit, Macha, Freja, Dana, Diana, Majowa Królowa, Pani Jeziora, która dała Arturowi miecz Ekskalibur. Powinniście wiedzieć, gdy poznacie Damę Ragnell, siostrę, że to wcielona, nasza matka ziemia, dziewięciokrotna bogini o dziewięciu imionach i dziewięciu twarzach.Musicie wiedzieć, ze Zielony Rycerz, to brat Damy Ragnell, Król Świętego Zagajnika, Dagda lub Fray, jest tym, co żyje i umiera na matce ziemi. Wiedzcie, ze jest on duchem wegetacji, urodzaju, pokoju. Zsyła deszcz, słońce, sprawia, ze zboże rośnie, matki rodzą, ptaki i zwierzęta rozmnażają się, nawet kryształy w matce ziemi rosną. Zielony Rycerz jest Majowym Ojcem, znanym także jako Lug, Dionizos, Ozyrys, Adonis i celtyccy przodkowie, Aryjczycy, Kurgani, którzy przekroczyli Himalaje i żyli w Indiach, nazywali go Kriszna.Ale król Artur, celtycki Pendragon, w tej historii, nie znał wiedzy starożytnych. Nie wiedział kim jest Dama Ragnell, ale wiedział, ze kocha swego siostrzeńca Sir Gawaina. Wiedział, też, iż Sir Gawain jest lojalnym, uprzejmym i wspaniałomyślnym rycerzem. A czy mowiłam wam, ze damy uważały Gawaina za bardzo przystojnego rycerza? Czy mówiłam, iż wiedziały dobrze, ze słowa, myśli i czyny Gawaina były zawsze w równowadze? Czy mówiłam, ze wiedziały o tym, ze Gawain nigdy nie skłamał? Że był uczciwy i wierny? Mówiłam, że był kochany? Dworny wobec kobiet?“Damo Ragnell, zapytam Sir Gawaina, czy zostanie twoim mężem, bo ja nie mogę mu rozkazywać, to ma być jego wybór.”Dama Ragnell uśmiechnęła się, skinęła głową i podała Arturowi prawidłową odpowiedź na tajemnicze pytanie. Artur wszedł do lasu i znów znalazł Zielonego Rycerza. “Och Arturze! Czy znasz prawidłowe rozwiązanie zagadki?” Odpowiedź za odpowiedzią, na wszystkie zebrane przez jego doradców, które podawał Artur, Zielony Rycerz odpowiadał: nie. Zielony Rycerz zaczął wyciągać swój miecz.“Powstrzymaj swą rękę Zielony Rycerzu, jest jeszcze jedna odpowiedź, na pytanie czego pragną kobiety, pragną one ponad wszystko inne dokonywać właściwych, suwerennych wyborów, chcą być wolne od zewnętrznych ingerencji.” “Dobrze, Arturze Pendragonie, odrobiłeś właściwie swą lekcję. Wybaczam ci kłusownictwo.” Artur podziękował Zielonemu Rycerzowi i wrócił do Camelotu, lecz teraz z ciężkim sercem. Odszukał swego siostrzeńca Sir Gawaina i powiedział mu o swej umowie z Damą Ragnell, opisawszy mu jej wszystkie cuchnące niedoskonałości. Sir Gawain powiedział ” Nie niepokój się stryju, poślubię tę damę.” I trwał w swym postanowieniu, na które Artur niechętnie przystał.Nadszedł dzień ślubu, uroczystość miała miejsce o wschodzie słońca, lecz bez zwyczajowej radości. Wszyscy mieli ciężkie serca na tym weselu, bo nawet po zabiegach kąpielowych Dama Ragnell wyglądała odpychająco. Tego popołudnia Sir Gawain i Dama Ragnell rozmawiali o wielu sprawach, aż słońce zaszło i udali się do swoich komnat. Sir Gawain zapadł w sen.“Sir Gwainie, czy nie jest twym obowiązkiem w noc poślubną, życzyć swej żonie dobrej nocy przed snem?”A Sir Gawain odpowiedział “Tak, jest moim obowiązkiem życzyć mojej żonie dobrej nocy, pocałować moją żonę, objąć ją i jeszcze więcej, zrobię to!” Wyciągnął rękę, spojrzał na swoją żonę i znalazł piękność!“Ach, mężu, podoba ci się ten kształt? Ale najpierw musisz wybrać. Mogę być piękna dla ciebie w nocy, lub za dnia dla twych przyjaciół, ale nie jedno i drugie, w jednym przypadku muszę przyjąć moją drugą formę.”“Pani Ragnell. Masz własną wolę, sama dokonaj wyboru.”I Pani Ragnell suwerennie uznała, ze będzie piękna przez cały dzień i noc. Przystojny Sir Gawain oraz piękna Pani Ragnell postanowili być sobie wierni przez całe życie.To koniec tej starej legendy, Zielony Rycerz stał się potem Rycerzem Okrągłego Stołu. Jednakże nasi starożytni przodkowie, kiedy słuchali tej legendy, przypominali sobie, ze to nie tylko legenda o kobiecym prawie wyboru, ale także o dokonaniu wyboru tego, czego potrzebujemy, by być w równowadze z ludźmi, z którymi jesteśmy związani. Czy Pani Ragnell nie wybrała na korzyść swego męża? Te legendy przypominają o więzi młodej pary aż do granicy wieku podeszłego, o miłości od młodości do starości, miłości rodzica do dziecka, które nie jest doskonałe.Starożytni Celtowie rozumieli, ze w tej legendzie nie tylko Dama Ragnell jest manifestacją Bogini Ziemi, ale jest doskonały człowiek, Sir Gawain, jako manifestacja Miłości Bożej dla Kreacji, wszelkiego stworzenia, w każdym przejawie. Także Zielony Rycerz jest nie tylko kolejnym objawieniem Matki Ziemi, która w starych czasach przychodziła do nas w wielu postaciach, w celu nauczenia nas jak żyć ze sobą nawzajem. Kategoria:Kraje